6 More Years Later
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Sequel to 10 Years Later. The gang is getting sentimental at the Platform. With their children heading off to Hogwarts, bets are made on which House their children will get into. Who makes the correct bet? Read to find out.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've decided to take a crack at Dramione again, only this time, other couples are involved as well. This is a sequel of sorts so if you haven't read _"10 Years Later"_, I suggest you read that one first. Yes, it's been a long time since I've published that ONE-SHOT but this idea won't leave me alone. This will also only be a ONE-SHOT, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was wandering around the Manor; not the original Malfoy Manor but the Manor that Draco had built for himself and herself when they were expecting Siria. Just like the Draco's first home, this Manor had it's separate wings of the house. One wing held Draco and Hermione's master bedroom, their own sitting area complete with a bar for when other adults showed up, and a guest bathroom. In the other wing, Siria's bedroom was located there with her own private bathroom. Guest bedrooms littered the hallway as well as multiple guest bathrooms. Down below on the first level of the house, Siria had her own sitting area that she used for when her friends where over. Draco and Hermione each had their own study room, and one giant library. There was also another sitting area as well as a sun room that led into the back garden.

The years seemed to have passed by far too quickly and in less than an hour, they'd be sending off Siria to her first year at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked down the stairs that would take her to the first floor level, taking her time as she gazed at each picture that lined the wall on the way down. Majority of the moving pictures consisted of Draco, herself, and Siria as a family during mid-day picnics on the Manor grounds or trips to muggle parks that Hermione eventually dragged Draco to. Others included portraits of Siria with _her boys _as she called them, her boys consisting of James and Albus Potter along with Maxwell Weasley. It always made Hermione laugh that her daughter was the only female in their group just like she was herself back in the day.

There were also two pictures with Siria and her grandparents. Siria was deeply loved by her muggle grandparents and it took a while for Narcissa Malfoy to accept the girl but she eventually did. Narcissa was constantly spoiling her whenever she got the chance.

As Hermione was coming to the bottom of the staircase, she let her gaze settle on the one picture that never failed to make her laugh. During the years that Draco got to really know Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, the Gryffindors surprised him on his birthday and took him out for a round of drinks. The four men got so piss drunk, each of them passing out at the bar at one point or another, and drew on the faces that were unconscious to the world. Draco didn't know how it happened since he remembered he was the last one awake but when a picture showed up addressed to Hermione, he couldn't help but laugh. It was a group photo from his birthday at the bar. Draco and Harry stood in the middle, Neville on Draco's other side and Ron on Harry's side. Each of them were smiling drunkenly at the camera, each having markings on their faces. Ron was sporting a colored in black nose with whiskers, Harry had a uni-brow and mustache, Neville had a complete marker goatee, and Draco had glasses and a lightening bolt drawn on his face.

The floo network chime sounded down in the sitting area, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. She made her way over to the room, guessing correctly that Draco and Siria were back from Diagon Alley when she heard her husband groaning.

"Never again will you wait to buy any school items on the last day." He whined. "Those children were barbaric, Siria. I'm just glad you turned out with some great manners."

"Yes, Dad, I get it." She sighed. "You've been complaining about the same thing since we've picked up Onyx from the pet shop."

Hermione had just entered the room to catch her husband staring at the black cat in her daughter's arms. It's green eyes stood out against it's pure black fur. "He's beautiful," Hermione spoke up, catching their attention. "Although, I thought you wanted an owl?"

"She did." Draco answered, still eying the cat. "The bloody thing wouldn't stop following her around though and she apparently fell in love with him."

Hermione chuckled as she saw that cat stare back at Draco, narrow it's eyes and hiss at him. He quickly left the room, mumbling under his breath about psychopathic cats and went to busy himself with something else.

Siria turned her attention back to her Mum, holding Onyx in her arms and looking every bit as beautiful as Hermione expected her to be. As Siria was getting older, she didn't like changing appearances back and forth to look like her Dad one day and her Mum the next so she settled for a mix. Her sandy blonde tresses complimented her fair skin rather nicely, and her big brown doe eyes with silver specks made her look unique. Of course her hair was always tied to the back in a sideways ponytail so it never was unruly. She kept her aristocratic features in place and it complimented her petite form perfectly.

"So," Hermione mumbled, willing away the mistyness in her eyes. "Are you all packed to head out?"

"Yes, Mum." Siria smiled. She knew that going to Hogwarts meant being away from her family for periods at a time but she didn't think that her Mum would get teary-eyed before she even left the house. "My trunk has already been sent off to the platform so all that's left is my presence."

"Of course, of course." Hermione nodded. "Leave it to your Father to think of everything beforehand."

"And here I thought that it was your duty to think of everything beforehand?" Draco drawled, making his presence known.

"Funny. Let's get going so Siria can find a compartment." Hermione muttered.

The family of three, plus Onyx made their way to the fireplace and one by one, each of them floo'd away to Platform 9 ¾.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

Coming out on the other side sent Hermione and Draco down memory lane. Although their memories didn't include one another since they weren't friends during their school days, it still brought a smile to their faces. Siria grinned at both her parents, clutching Onyx in her arms and making her way through the crowd of people and smoke from the Hogwart's Express. She wasn't as fascinated as every other first year in the place, seeing as she was Hermione Malfoy's daughter and had read about everything before she had even gotten her acceptance letter. The only thing she was truly excited for was finding out what House she would be sorted in to.

Siria didn't stray too far, her Father's hand holding onto her shoulder to make sure they weren't separated. They had just made it through the second group of crowded people when they came face to face with the Potters. Siria had made a dash for Albus who was having a talk with his Mum while Draco and Hermione neared Harry and James.

"There's my favorite Slytherin." Draco commented, placing his hand on James' shoulder and giving it a squeeze. James was older than his brother Albus and had attended Hogwarts the previous year, landing himself in the Slytherin house.

"I'm the only Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." James chuckled. "Well at least until Siria joins us Snakes down in the dungeons."

"That's what I like to hear, Mr. Potter." Draco smirked, his smirk widening even further when he caught sight of Harry rolling his eyes.

Ginny chose that moment to return back to Harry, Albus and Siria in tow behind her and talking in whispers to one another. Hermione hugged Ginny after greeting James and Albus and then sneaked off to the side to catch up with her witchy friend.

"Hello, Siria." Harry greeted. "Excited to get sorted tonight?"

Siria excitedly nodded. "Of course, Mr. Potter. I don't mind which house I get into, although Dad mumbles about disowning me if I get into Hufflepuff." Siria paused a moment to let Harry chuckle and playfully shake his head at her Dad. "Although, I'm more excited to meet other witches and wizards. It's going to be splendid!"

"Splendid indeed." Harry smiled fondly down at the little girl.

Seconds later, Maxwell Weasley barreled into his group of friends, a roll of bread clutched in his hand and his mouth chewing furiously while trying to say 'hello' to everyone. He was quickly followed by a scolding Lavender and a laughing Ron who were also there to send off their son. Draco cautiously eyed Maxwell as he leaned in and hugged Siria, scowling when she pulled out of the hug but the boy kept his arm draped around her shoulders.

"Glare any harder, mate, and you just might kill the kid." Harry whisper-laughed.

Draco snapped out of his glaring and grinned at Harry. Ron joined them while Lavender walked off towards Ginny and Hermione, greeting the other kids on her way.

"Yes, well, if glaring worked," Draco commented. "I just might have to take a trip back to Hogwarts and glare at the other boys who are most likely to get their grimy hands on my daughter."

As if sensing that their friend was in danger, the three boys who were chatting with Siria and laughing, instantly boxed her in, no-one getting near the girl.

"No way, Mr. Draco." Maxwell puffed out his tiny chest. Draco would have taken him seriously if the kid still wasn't munching on a bread roll. "No-one gets near Siria without our approval first. Right, boys?" Siria shyly grinned, a blush igniting on her cheeks as she bowed her head. James and Albus agreed with their friend, letting Draco know that no-one would get near her.

And just like that, Weasley's child won over Draco. "There just might be hope for you yet, kid."

"Huh?" Maxwell scrunched his eyebrows, staring confusedly at Siria's father.

"Nothing. Just, uh, go get on the train." Draco pointed to the nearest door leading onto the train. "You want to get a compartment before they all fill up now."

James and Maxwell agreed with the older man, both of the them rushing towards the train as Albus trailed behind and waited for Siria. Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender chose that moment to meet back up with their husbands, each lady wrapping an arm behind their husband's waist.

"All this time," Hermione grinned, her gaze settled on her daughter. "You've worried about your daughter possibly liking Maxwell that you've never gave a second thought to her liking Albus."

Ginny and Lavender broke into giggles, their husband's glancing at each other and waiting for Draco to ask what his wife was talking about.

"Albus is harmless. It's Weasley's kid who always has his arm around her somehow." He scowled.

"Really?" Ginny challenged him. "Because the way we see it, it's the gentleman that always wins in the end. Take a look for yourself." She nodded her head to where Siria and Albus stood, his daughter handing over her psycho cat to him, a blush still on her cheeks while she climbed up onto the train. The cat sat lazily in his arms, letting the boy pet him as Albus followed his daughter.

"Just bloody brilliant." Draco groaned.

Harry and Ron guffawed, clapping Draco on the back and wishing him luck. Both men were glad that they had boys instead of girls so they weren't in the position that Draco was in now.

Moments later, Neville and Luna showed up to bid farewell to those who called them Aunt and Uncle. Since they had no children of their own, the Longbottoms made sure to do whatever they could for Siria, James, Albus, and Maxwell.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender were watching through the windows to see where their children would end up. Instead of choosing an empty compartment, the four children found a compartment where a dark-skinned boy, who by the looks of it seemed to be James' age and friend. Neville ran up to their window, knocking on it and waited until one of the children opened it up. Luna joined her gang of friends, watching as her husband passed treats through the window to all the children including the little boy who none of the parents knew.

Draco was studying the new little boy, taking in his close-to-the-head haircut and pristine clothes. He wore a black suit, just like Draco used to whenever he went to Hogwarts, and it seemed that the boy came from money. He couldn't exactly place where but the boy's dark skin and black hair seemed to stir a memory within his mind.

_Why does this boy look familiar?_

Cocking his head to the side, Draco caught sight of a man to his left. The man also wore a suit, had dark skin and his hair closely cut to his head. He watched as the man studied the same compartment he was just seconds ago and when the man faced him, he knew why the boy looked familiar.

Just a few feet away, Blaise Zabini was grinning at him.

Blaise made his way over to Draco and the gang, nodding in acknowledgment to everyone who smiled at him.

"What brings you to the platform, Malfoy?" Blaise shook his old friend's hand.

"My daughter." He admitted, pointing the compartment where Siria sat surrounded by a group of boys. "First year of Hogwarts for her. What about you?"

"Same as you." Blaise chuckled, pointing to the same compartment that Draco had. "Brenden is in his second year though. Slytherin."

"Obviously." Draco smirked. "Siria should be joining him soon."

Before Blaise could agree with him, Hermione spoke up. "Oh, please. Our daughter is a Gryffindor through and through."

"Care to make a wager, Mrs. Malfoy?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow in her direction, catching Hermione off guard since she never really spoke to him before.

"Uh, sure?" It came off as more of a question.

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that one should never bet with a Slytherin and watched as his wife and friend talked out what house Siria would make it into. After overhearing the details; Ron, Harry, and Luna joined in with them. They were all huddled together, dropping galleons into a pouch and writing down what Houses their children- or children of friends in Luna's case- would most likely be placed in. Whoever guessed correctly won the pouch of money.

Blaise reappeared looking smug, having studied the children in the compartment with his son and figured he had each kid pegged. He figured Albus and Maxwell would take after their fathers and land in Gryffindor while Siria landed in Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each guessed that their three children would take after them and land Gryffindor. Luna's guesses were the only ones who no-one knew and she walked away with an all too familiar twinkle in her eyes.

All too soon, the train started to slowly pull away and all the wives were left on the Platform wiping tears from their eyes and holding tightly to their husbands.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

Three days later, Hermione found herself yet again gazing at each picture that lined the staircase wall. The house was entirely too quiet for her liking and she was terribly missing her daughter already. The only thing she now looked forward to was the owl that she made her daughter promise to send every other day with a letter of how her school days were.

Hermione made her way into the sun room on the first level of the house, smiling as she found her husband reading a book before the sun set and took away his light. She was tip-toeing behind him, thinking it'd be fun to scare him when she heard the pecking of a beak on a glass window. She checked each window only to find them empty but the double doors that led to the garden had a small owl sitting on the pavement and tapping away. Forgetting all about her plan to scare Draco, she made a mad dash for the doors and happily took the letter from the owl's beak before tossing the bird an owl treat that Draco tossed at her.

Hermione was eager to open the letter that she hadn't noticed the small note on the outside of the envelope. She only saw it once she tried ripping open the letter and it wouldn't tear open for her. After Draco pointed out the scribbling underneath his and Hermione's name, Hermione read it out loud.

"This letter will not open unless the Potter's, Weasley's, Longbottom's, and Mr. Zabini are present. Handy little spell, isn't it?"

After all the train had disappeared from eye sight, Draco invited everyone back to his and Hermione's Manor to get a drink and catch up with each other. With everyone having had a hectic week for buying all the school supplies for each of their kids, they all had lost touch for that week. Blaise joined them, filling Draco and anyone else who was interested in his life about what they had all missed. They learned that Blaise and Pansy were married but right after the birth of their son, she passed away and left Blaise a single father.

"She's too smart for her own good." Draco mumbled as he strolled over to his fireplace and floo called all the mentioned people on the note. Hermione nodded behind his back, agreeing with him.

Not long after placing the floo calls, the whole gang was back together again. Since no-one else had received letters from their own children, they were curious as to why Siria demanded everyone's presence. When everyone was comfortable and eagerly waiting, Hermione was finally able to tear into the envelope and read what her daughter had written.

_Hello everyone,_

_I'm sure you're all wondering why I've asked for the presence of you all for a single letter, am I right? First of all, I want to say that I'm ashamed of all of you! Placing bets on what House your child would be sorted into is really immature. And yes, Mum, that means you too! Don't pretend like we didn't see you lot huddled together and dropping galleons into a bag. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Aunt Luna; you all should know better than that._

Said mentioned all had the decency to blush, causing Draco, Ginny, Lavender, and Neville chuckle at their partners.

_And secondly, we just wanted to let you all know that we love it here! Only three days here and it feels a lot like home. I don't ever want to leave. Oh and before I forget, Maxwell wishes for his parents to send him more sweets. He says he's all emptied already. _

_On our first day here, we all got to meet Hagrid! He was shocked to see us all together and I think Headmistress McGonagall was even more shocked when our names were called. It was hilarious to see her face pale each time the Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley names were announced. _

The group of parents chuckled, each trying to picture all the Professor's reaction when their children were called up to be sorted.

_And lastly, here is what you lot were all waiting for! Which house Albus, Maxwell, and myself were sorted into._

The room suddenly became tenser, each person who placed a bet leaning a bit closer to Hermione.

_Albus was proudly placed in Gryffindor! Maxwell happily joined the Hufflepuffs, and myself.. well let's just say Rowena Ravenclaw would be proud to have a Malfoy in her house. _

_Now I don't know who placed what bet but I really hope you all learned your lesson and don't ever bet on your children again. _

_Love always, Siria and the Gang._

_PS- Don't worry everyone, we only sent one letter this time because I'm the only one who has decent penmanship. You'll all be getting separate letters next time._

Hermione scowled, folding the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She wasn't scowling because her daughter was in Ravenclaw, she was scowling because she had lost the bet. Draco, on the other hand, was scowling because he wanted his daughter to be a Slytherin.

Everyone else seemed to be scowling too. Ron scowling because his son was a badger and he lost the bet, and Harry and Blaise scowling because they lost the bet as well.

Luna was the only one left smiling smugly with a dreamy look in her eye, her hand outstretched and waiting for the pouch of money to be placed in her hand. "Looks like I win."


End file.
